


The Changes I See, The Changes I Welcome

by andrea_deer



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, No Beta, Reunion, assume boys are free or something, either way they live now in peace, i didn't want to go into details in such a tiny fic, idk - Freeform, maybe plantation is a sham, sort of, tummy kink, very vague descriptions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrea_deer/pseuds/andrea_deer
Summary: Prompt from Black Sails Kinkmeme: Silver/Flint or James/Thomas, tummy kink - James's cute tummy getting some love. Whatever season. Sex not required. (No feederism, if you please) by anon.Happens post season final.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because when you have a bunch of ideas for plotty fics you should get obsessed with a random prompt on the kinkmeme and write some slightly porny fluff. 
> 
> No, seriously, I recommend it. Check out the [kinkmeme](https://blacksails-kink.dreamwidth.org).

When he saw James for the first time in over a decade it hardly mattered how much different this James was to the one he knew. 

At first, the only difference he really noticed was James' shaved head. He was so used to those dark curls shining brightly in the sun. James rarely wore a hat, despised it actually, and it was the easiest way to spot him in the crowd. Thomas affection trained him to automatically turn towards him this way. It took him a moment to look beyond that, to focus on those eyes, those freckles, those lines of James' face that were both so hard and so easy to recognize after so many years.

But then he hardly thought about it, because James was there. Alive. Alive and touching him and that was everything and so much more.

It was really after the first shock started slowly wearing off and they had more times to themselves that the changes become more visible to Thomas' greedy eyes and hands running over James' skin. 

The scars were jarring. Scarry with the just barely avoided possibility that James could've been taken away from him permanently before they were given this second chance. 

And there were so many of them.

The small scars on his face, few longer and deeper on his chest and arms, shorter but darker scattered over his back and legs. Thomas learned them all and could kiss each and every one of them with his eyes closed and not missing a single case of the rough, healed tissue.

But James McGraw had scars. Far less of them, of course, but he was a man raised by the Navy, not saved from its toil. His hands were already rough, his body already carried the lines of the scars, his skin was often reddened by the sun, if not to this degree and amount as these days. All those changes - the scars, the hardened skin on hands, the sunburns - were perhaps shocking on Thomas, but were so inherently James that they showed years that passed but were not a surprise in the least.

The tattoo was very new and charming. And endearingly small. Thomas was dedicated to not joke too much about James' distaste for needles, but it did not fail to bring a smile to his face in such innocent context.

The earing was... quite captivating, actually. It distracted Thomas for a long while.

What in the end became Thomas' most fascinating change in James, however, was his stomach. It was still muscled, of course, like he knew it before, perhaps even more so, but where it before was almost too thin, showing off both James' hard work but also the not always so regular meals in the Navy, now with age it became softer to the touch. 

It looked gorgeous with the bitemarks Thomas left on it. 

It bounced slightly as James rode him with enthusiasm.

It was warm and soft as Thomas lay his head atop it when they cooled down from their lovemaking. He could feel James' heart pulsing in a slowly steadying rhythm, James' exhales moved his head slightly as James drifted off to asleep. It slowly lulled Thomas to sleep as well as he thought of how lucky they were to find each other again. To both be alive and well.

As months passed, between James' work being far less strenuous now and his meals and rest far more regular, his tummy became even softer. Thomas kissed his way slowly carefully down it as James writhed underneath him and suddenly he thought: _We're going to be okay now_. He grinned against the warm, soft skin, bitting right under the belly button and continuing moving downwards to the accompaniment of James' cut off sighs and moans.

They were going to be okay.


End file.
